


Hybristophilia

by NotCallingYouALiar



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ledger Joker - Freeform, Movie: The Dark Knight (2008), NSFW, One Shot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, TDK Joker, Teasing, Tension, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotCallingYouALiar/pseuds/NotCallingYouALiar
Summary: After losing your umbrella out in a heavy rainstorm blanketing Gotham, you run into a certain someone who's been on your mind and awakens a deep desire in you. *NSFW*
Relationships: Joker/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Hybristophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote for a request for a story where it's raining and I'll be honest, the thirst hit me hard while I was writing it so it's spicy! 🙈 I really liked it so I figured I'd share it here while the next chapter of Clothing Is Custom is in progress. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> **mentions of sexual attraction to murderers/violent people and associated implications** please read the tags and DO NOT interact with this story if you are a minor!!

The skies over Gotham opened up to release a downpour like you hadn’t seen in ages. Huge raindrops plummeted down from the thick clouds overhead and splattered onto the pavement, thousands of them. You watched them come down from the window of your sixth-floor apartment, wondering if it was going to let up any time soon. The rhythmic tapping on the metal fire escape and against the glass window was beginning to lull you into a state of drowsy contentment as tires splashed in the puddles forming beneath evening traffic.

But you had somewhere to be. If you didn’t make it to the bank to deposit that check today, your landlord might just make good on his threat to kick you out. The warm embrace of your blankets and mug of hot tea will still be here when you get back, likely even more gratifying after being out in this weather. Plus, it was already getting dark with the heavy cloud cover. You found a pair of warm socks to pull onto your feet before slipping them into your boots and buttoning up your coat, the fabric laying snug against you. On your way to the door, you grabbed your umbrella, unsure of when you’d last used it and hoping it would hold up.

When you opened the front door down on the first floor, the earthy smell of rain met your nose. Even here in the city it held on to that soothing scent. You inhaled deeply and stepped out beneath the awning to open your umbrella. Of course, it still had the same holes in it. A little one on the edge that gathered drips and one where the staff met the canopy, letting cool water run down the handle and onto your fingers. But you didn’t mind too much, it was kind of nice. Out into the torrent you went, keeping a swift pace down the street toward the bank five blocks away. You had fifteen minutes until it closed.

Your boots thankfully kept your feet dry through the almost half inch of standing water that had accumulated on the sidewalk. The rain was falling just as hard as when it started over an hour ago, drenching the city and everything in it with no sign of stopping. Your neighborhood always looked different when it rained. Your surroundings were darkened and covered with a thin layer of reflective water, mirroring the red, yellow, and green of traffic lights on the saturated asphalt. People looked different too, bundled in jackets and carrying umbrellas, desperately trying to stay dry beneath their portable shelters. It was almost like walking around in a different world.

You reached Gotham National Bank just as the water from your umbrella’s handle was beginning to drip down your sleeve. Leaving it against the column of the building, you opened the door and hurried inside. Your boots squeaked a little on the tile floor as you walked past the rows of desks to the teller’s station. You remember when he robbed this bank. You were here. You were paying your rent just like you are now. Then shots and yelling rang in your ears and next thing you knew, a clown put and grenade in your hand, guided your thumb over the lever, and pulled the pin. It took almost ten minutes of you clutching that grenade after he left until the bomb squad arrived to safely diffuse it. You’d seen his face. When he confronted the bank manager and took of his mask. For over a week the image of a wash of white with dark black around his eyes and a smear of red lips curling up from the corners of his mouth wouldn’t leave your mind. You hadn’t even realized they were scars until you saw him on the news. Then that was all you thought about.

Some might call it a morbid fascination. Or a fixation. But you had to meet him again. Anyone else would probably have felt just the opposite, but your mind didn’t work that way. Instead of backing away, you were drawn in. What would he do if you walked up to him? Would he remember you? Would he hurt you, maybe even kill you? Or would he brush you aside like a little pest? You were relentlessly compelled to know. You’d watched the footage of him that was displayed almost constantly on Gotham Tonight with wide eyes and a knot in your stomach. He was everywhere. Then he was gone. The night of his arrest at the Pruitt building three months ago, he managed to free himself from custody once again and no one has heard from him since. Of course, rumors were not in short supply. You’d heard everything from that he’d been spotted hiding out in the Narrows to that he was with Batman and they’d been conspiring against Gotham together the whole time. Some rumors are certainly more plausible than others.

That’s all they were though, rumors. It was like you missed some sort of opportunity. Your chance to find out more about him, maybe even get closer. You actually still haven’t gotten over it. It nagged at you all the time, twisting you up inside and wringing out your last remnants of normalcy. A day doesn’t go by that you don’t think about it. But somehow, life has still moved on. And here you are, paying your rent like you always do, mind-numbingly compliant and routine.

You finished just as the bank prepared to close, the teller rolling the metal security gate closed behind you. When you stepped out between the columns, your umbrella was no longer there waiting for you. And of course, the rain hadn’t let up. Actually, it was raining even harder now. You took a deep breath in and sighed. Either it grew legs and walked off on its own, or someone decided to be a real asshole. In this city, it was the latter.

Cursing the fact that you had a coat without a hood, you tugged the fabric closer against your arms and braced yourself before stepping out from beneath the building. Monstrous cold drops of water ruthlessly rained down on you, soaking through your coat in no time. You winced and tired to hug yourself tighter, keeping your head down as your hair quickly became dripping wet as well. Refreshing isn’t the word you’d use.

You squinted through the pouring rain and saw a section of alleyway between two buildings sheltered by a balcony. Who knows how long this storm is going to continue, but it might be worth trying to wait it out. It can’t rain this hard for that long, can it? Picking up your pace, you splashed your way over the alley to practically dive beneath the concrete balcony. The street was much quieter than before, the dim streetlights and an occasional passing car the only source of light now. The thickened clouds must have blocked out the last feeble rays of the autumn sun. You panted and tucked your arms against your chest, wondering if it was worth all of this to pay your rent on time.

Standing there and watching the mass of water continue to fall from the sky, you started to get that eerie feeling like you weren’t not alone. It was that tingle at the back of your neck, almost a sixth sense that somehow knew even though you didn’t hear or see anyone. A cold chill churned in your belly and made your heart flutter. It must be because you’re drenched with freezing water, that’s it. You’re just catching a chill from the rain. You tried to ignore it, keeping your gaze out toward the street, but it just kept getting stronger until it forced you to turn around.

Spots flooded your vision and you felt lightheaded, backing up against the wall when you saw a broad figure standing in the rain behind you. You choked on the gasp that got caught in your throat, fear gripping your vocal cords until a strangled sound managed to escape.

“Shuush shush shush, none of that, hm?”

The figure stepped into the light and you tried to grab hold of the brick wall you were braced against while your eyes widened. His green hair was soaked and plastered to his face, black and red running together with white, looking at you with a blank expression.

Your jaw tensed and you breathed heavily, staring back at him, asking yourself questions at a dizzying rate. Was this real? Or was this your mind playing tricks on you? How are you supposed to know?

“D’you remember me?” you suddenly blurted out.

Joker stepped closer to stand beneath the balcony across from you, blinking and squinting his eyes. His tongue flicked out over his lip while he studied your face, a trail of diluted white paint running down his neck and into his shirt collar. Then he ran his gloved hand through his hair to slick it back out of the way and he said plainly, “No.”

Your chest squeezed and a dry swallow burned your throat. You kept staring at him. His clothes looked so heavy when they were wet, his purple coat especially weighed down with water. This had to be real.

You swallowed again and said, “I remember you.”

His eyebrows shot up and he tilted his head a little, a slight grin on his face. “Met before have we, doll?”

His voice was something you found to be particularly hypnotizing. You’d only heard it from a distance or on video until now. But with him in front of you, you felt it beneath your skin, raising goosebumps down your arms. It was high and derisive but somehow deep and rumbling at the same time.

Your mouth opened and you blinked at him for a moment, suddenly having trouble speaking before finding your voice. “The bank. I um… I was there. The grenade…”

“Ahh there it is! So, we meet again then. It’s a, uh, _small_ _world_ , eh doll face?” he purred with a smile.

You silently nodded your head, still staring at him. Some of his grease paint had been washed away by the rain. Patches of his forehead and the right side of his face were visible, even the edge of his scar. The downpour continued on around you while you stood there, caught in some strange place between dream and reality. You really weren’t sure how long he’d let you stare before he ran his tongue over his lip and cleared his throat, startling you out of your trance.

“You live around here, uh…?” he motioned for you to tell him your name.

Your face suddenly became hot and you told him in a quiet voice. He repeated it back to you in a low rumble and the warmth in your cheeks traveled down your neck. What should you do? Why does he want to know that?

He blinked at you and raised his eyebrows when you didn’t answer and asked, “You afraid of me? Do I… make you nervous?”

He stepped closer to you as he spoke. His much taller stature and larger frame loomed over you like he could swallow you up where you stood. Your fear was back. Had you forgotten how dangerous he is? Of course, you knew that already, but you’d just been standing here talking to him like he wasn’t the most feared man in Gotham. Your breathing picked up faster when he got even closer, staring down at you while you pressed your back into the wall. Then your mind went to the can of pepper spray you carried with you in your pocket. But you didn’t want to reach for it. You stood still and watched him, feeling his breath on your face.

Realizing he was waiting for an answer from you, you quickly said, “I –… yes.”

Joker nodded slowly, licking at his scars, then asked, “Is it the scars?”

You blinked at him and without even thinking about it answered, “No.”

His expression swiftly changed to one of surprise. Then he smiled. Not really a happy or a pleased smile. More… roguish. A hum rumbled in his chest and he said, “Is that _so_? Well I’m, uh, _flattered_ , doll.”

Your heart jumped into your throat when he then clicked his tongue and winked at you. The thought had never occurred to you. How did you not see it before? You were attracted to him. He had this inexplicable charm over you and standing here in front of him left you practically melting. It didn’t matter to you that he’d killed so many people and caused so much destruction. If anything, that fact drew you in even more. Like you were looking for some sort of ultimate thrill by being with him. Your mind raced in search of some sort of reassurance that there was nothing wrong with this. That it didn’t make you a bad person. But your mind didn’t care. It wanted what it wanted. You felt an excitement begin to tingle between your legs.

With a racing pulse hammering in your chest, you said, “I, um, I do live around here.”

He must have seen the look in your eyes. His heavy-lidded gaze fell even heavier upon you and he lifted one of his hands to place it on the wall beside your face and leaned his weight on it. Then the other.

“Well isn’t that convenient?” he purred into your ear.

A powerful shiver shot down your back as you sucked in a gasp and your hands flew up to grip the lapels of his coat. He slowly moved his face away from your ear to look you in your eyes while you breathed deeply. Terror swirling together with arousal flooded your senses with a sensation that you’d never felt before and your blood ran hot. Caution gave way to utter compulsion and you heaved yourself forward to slam your lips into his.

He hummed and moved his mouth to kiss you back with an unbridled ferocity. His tongue pushed its way into your mouth while one of his hands wrapped around the base of your neck, just enough to hold you against the wall. You fought for air as he devoured you, his scars pressing up against your cheeks. The faster you ran your lips and tongue over his, the more he sucked you in. This still didn’t feel real. But it did feel… incredible.

Joker released his mouth from yours and licked his lips, leaving you panting and moving his hand from your neck to your chin to tilt it upward. “Mmmm don’t _you_ taste swee-t? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d like me to taste _more_ of you.”

Your mouth dropped open and you gasped when a surge of desire burned in your core and he chuckled before leaning in to bring his lips back to your ear. “I’ll take that as a _yes_.”

You let you head tip back toward the wall and a moan tumbled out of your mouth when his latched on to the side of your neck. Your fingers, seeming to act on their own, laced into his hair and he growled when you gave it a tug, causing him to bite at your skin. A sharp breath rushed into your lungs and he suddenly let go to hold your face in his hands.

“How about you take me to this, uh, near-by place of yours, _hm_?” he hummed.

With reason or self-preservation nowhere to be found, you nodded and said breathlessly, “Follow me.”

He let go of your face and you turned to head down to the other end of the alley, away from the street. Pelted with rain once again, you walked quickly, further away from the light. When you reached the end of the alley, you looked over your shoulder to see Joker following not far behind, but far enough that it was difficult to see him in the rain. He walked with his head tilted down, moving forward so smoothly, like he wasn’t even there at all, just part of the surroundings.

Tingles crawled down your back and you turned around to continue down the small access path behind the row of buildings. You barely felt the rain now. Your skin was so hot, the water just seemed to roll off of it. The closer you got to reaching your apartment, the faster your heart beat in your chest. It pounded with an insatiable fervor, pushing you harder to follow through with your incredibly reckless actions. You told yourself that you were fully aware of how dangerous this situation that you’d fallen into was. But again, you couldn’t make yourself care.

Reaching the back of your apartment building, you turned once again to look for him. Out of the rain and into the faint light, he approached you with a smoldering expression on his face as water dripped from his untamed hair onto his shoulders. You felt your body already surrendering to the touch it begged you for. Your bottom lip curled in to firmly bite it between your front teeth and he flashed you a devilish smile, making your knees feel weak. You couldn’t get to the door and up the stairs fast enough. After flinging it open, you rushed up the stairs, taking even deeper breaths by the time you reached the sixth floor. He followed close behind and the anticipation nearly made your legs give out.

You peaked your head out into the hallway from the stairwell, making sure you were alone. Your hands frustratingly shook as you tried to put your key into the lock in your door just across the hall. Then you felt the cool leather of his glove on the side of your neck and your breath hitched, the key sliding securely into the lock. You turned the key and the door swung open, Joker’s other hand on the knob. You were nudged forward as he stepped into your apartment, taking you with him. Then only a moment after the sound of the latch and the lock clicking into place reached your ears, your back was pushed against the door and his lips enveloped yours.

All you could hear over the rain continuing to pelt on the window was the sound of your own heavy breathing from your nose while he kissed you. His kiss was hungry, forceful, but still drawn out, savored. He moved from your mouth to your throat before running his tongue up to the spot below your ear, making you shudder and moan, your nerve endings already set ablaze. He hummed at your display of abject need, a slight smirk on his face when he pulled back from your neck to look at you. His eyes scanned your face and trailed down to your chest, heaving and soaking wet.

You let your body take over, acting on what felt right. Your hands quickly moved to unbutton your water-logged coat, letting it land heavily on the floor. Your shirt clung to your skin, so close your goosebumps nearly showed through. As he watched you, his breath quickened, and his body stiffened. Then he swiftly pulled his gloves from his hands to toss them onto the floor, grabbing the bottom of your shirt and lifting it up over your head. His hands were so warm. You melted against the door when they slid up your torso to your breasts, then to your neck, his fingers brushing over your pulse.

“Mmm well, look at _you_. A sight to _behold_ , hm?” his voice hummed in your ear. “Tell me what you want.”

You sucked in a breath and your felt a desperate ache between your legs, your hands gripping his collar to keep him close. “Touch me. Please,” you murmured.

He growled in response and soon held a knife blade in his hand, sliding it under the front strap of your bra to abruptly snap it apart it. The garment fell from your shoulders and the knife hit the floor as his hand cupped your breast before lowering his mouth onto your nipple. You couldn’t control the groan that escaped your mouth and gave way to loud panting as he caressed it with his tongue, his nose buried in the soft flesh. When you thought you couldn’t take any more, he moved to the other and slid one of his hands down your pants. His fingers grazed the top of your slit and you almost let your legs buckle beneath you.

Popping your hardened nipple out of his mouth, the red now smeared even more wildly, he straightened himself to drop his coat from his shoulders with a heavy clatter. Then he unbuttoned his drenched vest and shirt while your hands swiftly loosened his tie. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of the lean muscle of his chest as he reached for the button on your pants with both of his hands, tugging you closer to him while he opened them. He caught your gaze and slowly peeled your rain-soaked pants from your legs, lowering himself toward the floor to take off your boots and pull them the rest of the way off of you. Your heart raced and you felt yourself clench when he stared at you, running his fingers up your legs as he stood up.

He pulled you to your couch where he swiftly wrapped his arms around your shoulders and tipped you onto the couch, putting you on your back beneath him in seconds. The filthy hormones running feral through your brain left no room for trepidation, only fueling your appetite for more as he propped himself up on his forearm and hooked his thumb in the waistband of your panties. He kept eye contact with you as he pulled them down slowly, watching the desperation you showed in your eyes as you felt the air on your bare pussy, reveling in how much you wanted him. Still watching your face, he then pinned your hip to the couch with his knee and moved his hand to lightly touch your folds, dragging them softly up to your clit. Your jaw dropped and you groaned, trying to buck your hips into his hand, chasing that euphoric friction.

His lips curled into a smile and he leaned in to ask in a low voice, “Tell me, doll, how much d’you want me? Hm? You want me to _fuck_ you?”

You writhed beneath him while he touched everywhere but your clit, teasing you with slow circles, making you squirm. He controlled you. He knew just how to make you scream and he made sure you knew it too.

“Yes! Yes, please… please fuck me,” you whined.

He dropped his fingers down to taunt your entrance and said, “Mmm sorry, couldn’t hear that.”

“Mm! God, yes! I want you to fuck me! Please fuck me!” you shouted with your eyes squeezed shut.

“Look at me,” he growled.

Your eyes flew open as he slid his fingers inside of you, making you erupt with wanton moans. Then his thumb roughly rubbed over your clit and your sounds grew louder.

“ _Thaat’s_ what I like to hear, good girl,” he purred, leaning in closer. “Mmm such a _pretty_ pussy… and so _wet_. I’d say you’re ready for me.”

He pulled his fingers out of you, making you gasp, to quickly unbutton his pants and free his erection. He stroked himself a couple of times as your eyes widened at the sight of his cock and he chuckled before positioning himself at your entrance.

“Now doll face… I want you to remember who did this to you, remember who fucked you like this, hm?” he cooed with one hand against your cheek. 

Then your body seized up when he suddenly thrusted into you, pushing himself in to the hilt. His length stretched your walls that tightened around him and he growled as you cried out. The pressure made you throw your head back into the cushion as he rolled his hips against you, the tip of his cock reaching deeper still with each thrust in. Soon he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder and picked up his pace, the pulsing of his thrusts forcing moans and whines from your mouth, taking your cries higher and higher up toward the ceiling.

“Who fucks you like this doll? Who’s doing this to you?” he growled.

You cried out in response, “Ahh! You! You, Joker!”

The sensations in your core were reaching peak intensity when he then lowered his hand between you and rubbed circles with your clit commanding, “Now cum for me.”

Like the flick of a switch, a burst of white flashed over your vision and your back arched as you came undone, an intense and intoxicating wave crashing over you as you felt him release inside of you. Then the ringing in your ears began to fade and you could hear the rain again, feeling yourself panting for air, sprawled on your back. You opened your eyes to see his face, mouth open to catch his breath and his chest now wet with sweat. His lips stretched into a wide grin and his tongue ran along his bottom lip while he took in the sight what he did to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome, thank you SO much for reading!! 💖


End file.
